1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular bumper structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicular bumper structure that can detect a collision body in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with respect to a vehicular bumper structure that detects a collision body in a vehicle such as an automobile, the following configuration has been known. This is a configuration where a groove that extends in a longitudinal direction is formed in the front surface of a bumper reinforcement, a collision detection sensor is housed inside this groove, a pair of upper and lower grooves are formed in the rear surface of an impact absorber, and a push-in portion with respect to the collision detection sensor is formed.
In this configuration, the entire areas of the upper portion and the lower portion of the pair of upper and lower grooves in the rear surface of the impact absorber abut against a front wall portion of the bumper reinforcement. Part of a load acting on the impact absorber is directly transmitted from the impact absorber to the bumper reinforcement via these abutment portions. For this reason, the load acting on the collision detection sensor is reduced.